How to be a Loser
by Zero Factory
Summary: [AU, RenHoroRen and HaoYohHao] Laugh or cry at Ren's misfortunes, especially the ones that brightens up his life and makes him smile.


Short prolouge, obvious OOCness on characters...this is my first time attempting Ren and Horo, so please tell me if there are any major flaws in their personality

* * *

Beautiful First Impressions

* * *

Ren trashed his way to the washroom, angrily flinging open one of the stalls to calm his anger. Cursed was his inhuman strength, as only after the door broke down did he realize that it was actually locked.

There was an awkward silence, and a questionable amount of staring between Ren and the person he had accidentally broke in on.

"…Um." The person said.

Ren dropped his gaze, in an almost shameful manner. Thoughts of moving and leaving the person to his business failed to come into his mind yet.

"…Um." He agreed, somewhat randomly, and finally registered to turn away. "…I'll just leave now."

The person nodded dumbly, blackish eyes with hints of blue suddenly widening in realization. "Oh! _Hey_!"

Ren paused, unsure if he should really stay or just leave like he should've.

"I know you!"

Ren twitched. So _what _if he knew him? Sure it was a boast to his self-assumed popularity and ego, but nothing else. He turned, not without reluctance, and grounded out his words. "Look, I'm…" he paused to twitch again, "…I apologize that I _didn't know you were here_…" he gave a small glare to no one in particular, just in time to see the person zipping up his pants casually and wiping his hands on them… "but this really isn't the time or place for you to tell me that you're going to report me, or to tell me anything for that matter."

There was only the sound of water swirling violently down the drain.

Ren turned away again.

"No, wait!"

Ren stared in slowly sinking horror as the person's hand lashed out to grab his arm – his clean, clean, brand new uniform, not only touched, but molested by a hand stinking and _dripping _of urine. Obviously that was an exaggeration, but when a cold drop splattered against the floor, Ren wasn't so sure. He contemplated on eblbowing of kicking the guy off, but was disgusted at the idea of having to touch anymore. He gave a little struggle, careful not to get the cloth rubbed upon, little enough to hope that the other would get the point and retract his hand.

His actions were futile. Fuming, he turned to glare, and perhaps yell at the idiot with an obvious lack of personal hygiene, but his plans proved useless as the person spoke first.

"I don't mind," he said, finally withdrawing his hand and preparing to take a stroll strait to the door, "about you being here."

Ren, needless to say, was disturbed. Though, he was more disturbed that he wasn't as disturbed as he should've been, even after seeing sky-blue hair blowing softly in the wind, and eyes that sparkled in the dim sunlight, under the trees. No, he shouldn't have even cared, and should have definitely stopped staring.

The boy turned, grin stretched wide, smiling so brightly and innocently, and Ren was confused and amazed for a second that such a pure person existed, so void of pain.

He hesitated, opened his mouth... "I – " he started. Then he realized that he had no idea what he was going to say, or why he had even attempted speaking in the first place.

"Oh, you're Tao Ren, right?" The person beamed, assuming that Ren was going to introduce himself. His hair continued ruffling in the wind, and the sun shone a bright ring at his hair. "I'm Horohoro!" he declared triumphantly, teeth clacking on top of one another to widen his grin.

Then he placed his hand on Ren's shoulder.

The sun disappeared, and the wind stopped blowing.

"…Hi." Ren greeted flatly, croaking his neck to the side incase his hair brushed against the hand. Speaking of which, had moved closer to the rim of his shirt, as the person in question was lacking leg strength.

Ren shifted away.

The idiot, now identified as Horohoro, shifted casually with him, though it wasn't too questionable as his hand was on Ren's shoulder. As if finally sensing that he should let go, he dropped his hand to his side, and merely continued beaming. He turned his smile to Ren, a random twist of head to massage the muscles in his neck.

For a moment, Ren thought he could smile like that, too.

**tbc

* * *

**

Ah, I can't write anything remotely fluffy.

Please please review


End file.
